Momo and SySy Reunite
by noPurpleProse
Summary: Sylar misses Mohinder and desperately wants him back. Cue crackiness.


Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me. I do miss it like crazy, though.

**Momo and Sy-Sy Reunite**

Mohinder opened the door to see a man he thought he wouldn't have to worry about ever again. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sylar cleared his throat. "Well, I was watching television in my mother's apartment and I came across this show with some bat-monkey thing named Momo and I just thought… I miss you so much, Mohinder."

"I'm supposed to be flattered that a cartoon bat-monkey reminded you of me?"

"Well, it was cute, if that's any – I never said it was a cartoon." He looked at Mohinder questioningly.

"I might be known to flip through channels every once in a while. And _Avatar_'s an intriguing show."

"How do you find time to watch a children's cartoon between deciphering your father's research and finding people on the list?"

"How do _you_ when you have so many more brains to eat?"

Sylar scoffed. "I don't eat brains. I wish people would stop accusing me of something so barbaric and inhumane."

Mohinder stared blankly at the sociopath before him, the very same sociopath who's murdered dozens of people for his personal gain. "I'm not even going to grace that with a response."

"Aw, Momo, you're so cute when you look at me like that. Well, pretty. All the time, actually, and, well, can you just let me in now?" he whined.

Mohinder cracked a smile and allowed a quick chuckle to pass. "You are so pathetic."

"Have I mentioned how pretty you are?"

"A few times, actually, but you're not the only one. Don't expect me to –"

Sylar's expression changed immediately. "Who else? Was it that Parkman?"

Mohinder rolled his eyes. "Matt and I are just friends."

"You're raising a child together, Momo. That doesn't constitute nothing."

"Not everything can be seen in simple terms, Sy-Sy. And if you don't trust me –"

"You called me Sy-Sy," he pointed out in gentle wonder. "You still love me."

Mohinder glanced at the floor. "It's kind of hard not to."

"I know," he said solemnly. Realizing what he'd said, Sylar recovered quickly. "I mean, I feel the same way, you know. About you."

Mohinder smiled shortly. "I appreciate that, Sy-Sy, but if you don't trust me, I don't see how this can work or why you're here."

Sylar grabbed Mohinder's hands in his own. "I want you to take me back."

"It's not that simple."

"It can be if you just let it."

Mohinder stared at him. "You killed a countless number of people, one of whom just happened to be my father. You've attempted to murder most, if not all, of my current acquaintances. You _steal_ people's brains, Sylar. Excuse me for not being able to let go of the complexity of this situation."

Sylar looked at Mohinder in disbelief. "I never knew you could be so hurtful, Momo." He took a deep, slow breath. "I don't think I can take this anymore. I'm leaving," he said dejectedly.

Sylar turned to leave and Mohinder was left very, very confused. He let out a huffy breath and ran after the serial killer whom he loved with such unexplainable vigor. He caught up to the man and made him turn around. "That's not fair. You're not allowed to make me feel guilty about this."

"Hey, I can't make you do anything." Mohinder raised his eyebrows accusingly. "Okay, fine," Sylar allowed, "I can make you do some things, but those are mostly physical things. Emotions aren't in my range. Yet," he grinned.

Mohinder laughed. "I should not be laughing at your serial killer jokes," he said, shaking his head gently. "But you just have this certain charm about you."

"Most would go for creepy. But I guess I'll take it," Sylar shrugged. He cleared his throat. "So what does this mean for us?"

Mohinder smiled prettily (as he does most things). "I think it means I want you back. If you still want to come back, I mean."

Sylar laced his fingers with Mohinder's. "Oh, Momo, of course I want to come back." And with that, they shared a passionate kiss. It was very magical.

Mohinder pulled away and tugged on Sylar's arm. "Come on, let's go inside."

Sylar grinned mischievously. "I still remember the kind of trouble we used to get ourselves into in that apartment."

"Well, I'm not surprised. It was only this morning that you were in here last," Mohinder said matter-of-factly.

Sylar furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "Details, Momo. Not important. Anyway, it sounds hotter if I leave that part out."

Mohinder rolled his eyes and continued dragging the other man to the apartment, where they proceeded to have lots and lots of sex.

End.


End file.
